Weatherstar4000video and his friends revive Shimajiro and his friends/ungrounded
This is the sequel to Carrie Gets Grounded for Killing Shimajiro and His Friends Cast *Brian as Weatherstar4000video, Torippii Sorano, Brock and Mario *David/Evil Genius/Zack as yungdeez100 *Steven as Luigi, Pac-Man and Tom Sawyer *Princess as Princess Peach and Birdo *Kate as Princess Rosalina *Kimberly as Princess Daisy, Takeshi Ishida, Kento Koshiba, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Kazuo Matsukata, Mitsuo Kawashima, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Akio Toriyama and Sarah West *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Young Guy as Toad, Ash Ketchum and Jet the Hawk *Julie as Toadette and Amy Rose *Salli as Cream the Rabbit, Mikasa, May, Dawn, Serena and Misty *Diesel as Buddy Bro *Kendra as Toni Toponi *Professor as Wario *Kidaroo as Yoshi and Eren *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog, Parappa the Rapper and NathanDesignerBoy7 *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Emma as Ramurin Makiba, Kumakkii Mashiro, Katsumi Tachibana, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Katsumi Tachibana and Nyakkii Momoyama Transcript * (November 29, 2017) * Weatherstar4000video: We're going to revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates because they got murdered by Carrie who got strongly expelled from school on Monday night! * Mario: Let's get to work everyone! * to: A Japanese cemetery. Weatherstar4000video and the rest of his friends are holding 1-Up Mushrooms. * Luigi: Now to revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! * Princess Peach: Ready! * Princess Daisy: Ready! * Princess Rosalina: Ready! * Yoshi: Ready! * Birdo: Ready! * Toad: Ready! * Toadette: Ready! * Buddy Bro: Ready! * Sonic: Ready! * Tails: Ready! * Knuckles: Ready! * Amy: Ready! * Cream: Ready! * Big: Ready! * Shadow: Ready! * Rouge: Ready! * Omega: Ready! * Espio: Ready! * Vector: Ready! * Charmy: Ready! * Blaze: Ready! * Silver: Ready! * Marine: Ready! * Jet: Ready! * Wave: Ready! * Storm: Ready! * YankieDude5000: Ready! * Sarah West: Ready! * Fievel: Ready! * Tanya: Ready! * Toni: Ready! * Olivia: Ready! * Tom Sawyer: Ready! * Becky Thatcher: Ready! * Amy Lawrence: Ready! * Ash Ketchum: Ready! * Misty: Ready! * Brock: Ready! * May: Ready! * Max: Ready! * Dawn: Ready! * Star-Lord: Ready! * Gamora: Ready! * Drax: Ready! * Groot: Ready! * Rocket: Ready! * Spark Mandrill: Ready! * Flame Mammoth: Ready! * Storm Eagle: Ready! * Sting Chameleon: Ready! * Armored Armadillo: Ready! * Launch Octopus: Ready! * Boomer Kuwanger: Ready! * Chill Penguin: Ready! * Wire Sponge: Ready! * Flame Stag: Ready! * Morph Moth: Ready! * Magna Centipede: Ready! * Crystal Snail: Ready! * Bubble Crab: Ready! * Wheel Gator: Ready! * Overdrive Ostrich: Ready! * Storm Clouds gather and are ready to zap the graves to revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates with the powers of the Eternal Dragon, Shenron * Dark Magician Girl: We're going to revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates in... * Maria Posada: Five! * Annet Myer: Four! * Giffany: Three! * Iris: Two! * Azura: One! * and his friends and allies used the 1-Up Mushrooms on the graves and soon Shimajirō Shimano and all of his friends and classmates are back to life again when the Lightning clap zaps their graves * Shimajirō Shimmano: Hey! All of us are alive again! * Mimirin Midorihara: What happened? * Weatherstar4000video: We revived you because Carrie killed you all and she got strongly expelled from school forever permanently! * Shimajirō Shimano: Oh my, that's what happened to me and the rest of my friends and classmates last night. * Mimirin Midorihara: Thanks for reviving all of us! * Weatherstar4000video: You're all welcome. * Nyakkii Momoyama: Now we are all alive again! * Mitsuo Kawashima: I agree with my girlfriend! * Sakurako Koinuma: Me too! * Senichi Tanaka: Me three! * Kikko Hayashida: Me four! * Akio Toriyama: Me five! * Marurin Sasaki: Me six! * Rei Kobayashi: Me seven! * Kento Koshiba: Me eight! * Asako Kageyama: Me nine! * Kirinta Kusano: Me ten! * Satomi Hiroyuki: Me eleven! * Monta Kimura: Me twelve! * Yasuko Minamoto: Me thirteen! * Torippii: Me fourteen! * Kumakki Mashiro: Me fifteen! * Kazuo Matsukata: Me sixteen! * Tamasaburo Hyodo: Me seventeen! * Katsumi Tachibana: And me! * Zōta Ikeno: And me! * Būta Tonda: And me! * Kanta Kabayama: And me! * Shimajirō Shimano: Hello, is this Princess Scarlet Angel? * Princess Scarlet Angel: Yes. What is it? * Shimajirō Shimano: Your boyfriend Weatherstar4000video and his friends revived me and the rest of my friends and classmates! Is this amazing? * Princess Scarlet Angel: What? That is very good to hear. Thank you! Bye! * Shimajirō Shimano: Bye! * to: Weatherstar4000video's house * Princess Scarlet Angel: Weatherstar4000video, thank you for reviving Shimajirō Shimano and all of his friends and classmates. You are the best. * Weatherstar4000video: Thanks. Does that mean I'm ungrounded? * Princess Starlet Angel: Yes! You are now ungrounded. Now let's party! * Princess Scarlet Angel, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Anderson Host, Shimajirō Shimano and all of his friends and classmates threw a party and danced as Smile plays in the background as the words "Hooray for Weatherstar4000video" appear over them. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Short Videos Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy